U-Turn
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Cuando se conocieron fue como un click, algún pedazo del rompecabezas que al fin encajo a tal punto que ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el otro. Cualquier cosa. Drarry (Top!Draco/Bottom!Harry) Two-shot
1. Primera parte

_**Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest : Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook We love Drarry. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K y su gran imaginación._

_**Inspirado en el video U-Turn de Sunflower en Tumblr.**_

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje, Intento de lemon, pizcas de Ooc, línea de tiempo de los libros.

* * *

**Nota: **

Hello!

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un desastre actualizando pero aun así me atrevo a publicar otra cosa, pero esto es solo un Two-shot (que espero con todo mi corazón que no llegue a ser un Three-shot porque se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot corto)

Estoy experimentando con este tipo de formato. Pero me pareció divertido :)

**¡Besos a Pawina mi beta!**

* * *

_**Primera parte**_

_**U-Turn**_

**1\. Bludger**

Cuando Harry lo miro por primera vez, sintió una sensación turbia en su pecho que lo llevo a pensar, solo un segundo, que ya le conocía. La expresión altiva, los ojos grises que miraban con soberbia… la sonrisa sincera.

"_Cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela, pequeño" - recuerda la voz suave de la bibliotecaria muggle inclinándose a su altura para palmearle el cabello revoltoso.- Era flacucha pero con una bonita expresión en el rostro "Sera como reconocer el otro lado de tu alma" _

Draco también se sintió algo confuso, porque al contrario de lo que pensaría cualquiera, el cabello revuelto y la ropa grande no le hizo sentir lástima por el chico bajito que se puso de pie en el escabel a su lado en Madam Malkin, más bien, sintió una curiosidad apabullante cuando esos grandes ojos verdes le miraron con fijeza, la sonrisa nerviosa cuando le hablo.

"_No es tan diferente a ser golpeado por una Bludger. Enamorarse, quiero decir" Fue la primera vez que Draco oyó a su padre hablar de amor, pero tuvo que reconocer que el concepto fue muy acertado._

—Tus padres, ¿Eran de nuestra clase, no es cierto?—pregunto con la nariz erguida cuando Harry menciono que sus padres estaban muertos, al niño le pareció un gesto divertido así que solo respondió, obviando la actitud del chico de miradas frías y porte rígido.

—Si te refieres a un mago y una bruja. Si lo eran, Hagrid me lo ha dicho.

Y de nuevo Draco apretó los labios en una mueca disconforme como lo había hecho cuando menciono a Hagrid por primera vez, parecía contener la opinión que tenia del guardabosque muy dentro de sí aunque le causara esfuerzo. Solo por el chiquillo de ojos esmeralda, un chico que apenas acababa de conocer.

Aun así el chico pálido siguió hablando con el mismo tono regulado después de un largo silencio.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu apellido?—Harry volteo hacia el chico de nuevo, era un poco alto, o tal vez Harry era más bajo de lo que creía porque tenía que erguir su rostro levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. La bruja que arreglaba los alfileres de la túnica de Draco soltó un risita entre el silencio de los corazones retumbantes. Tatareo, cuando Draco volteo hacia ella con una mueca disgustada simplemente sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Potter—respondió Harry enseguida, mientras Hagrid seguía esperando detrás de la vidriera con los dos grandes helados en sus manos y Draco viraba hacia el chiquillo—Harry Potter.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, y Harry creyó, por un segundo, que el chico trastabillaría hasta caer del escabel. Él solo murmuro un "Oh" y siguió mirándolo fijamente. Recordó por un segundo que en ese mundo, en ese lugar, el era famoso y que probablemente sería fantástico conocer a alguien que era famoso.

Solo tal vez

—Draco. Draco Malfoy —se apresuro a decir el chico pálido, no pudo inclinarse para darle la mano a Harry porque estaba lleno de alfileres, sobre el hombro y en los brazos. Pero la bruja que preparaba la túnica seguía mirando a Harry fijamente, con la quijada caída contrastando notablemente con la sobria calma de niño de 11 años

—Tu orden esta lista, guapo—aviso Madam Malkin y Harry se tuvo que bajar del escabel para no hacer esperar más a Hagrid, Malkin tatareo un "Harry Potter estuvo en mi negocio" con regocijo, mientras la bruja de los alfileres volvía a su trabajo.

—¡Adiós, Draco!— se dio el gusto de solo dejar un saludo de reojo, sonriendo.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts—respondió Malfoy, con voz aparentemente desinteresada, dudando de que Harry le hubiera oído porque el chico ya estaba cruzando la puerta en ese instante para sonreír a Hagrid con todos sus dientes—…_Harry._

**2\. Pelirrojos**

Draco solo podía pensar en dos ojos verdes brillantes tras la montura de unos lentes redondos ese día. Volteaba a todas partes en la plataforma intentando reconocer alguna cabellera alborotada o a un chico bajito y tímido, esperanzado con el hecho de que tal vez lo podría ver en cualquier momento.

No lo encontró, y se sintió, solo un poco, decepcionado por ello.

Pansy lo observaba con resignada fijeza sentada en la esquina del compartimiento que habían elegido media hora después.

—Solo es un niñito más—gruño ella, obviamente celosa. Daphne a su lado solo barbullo intentando leer su libro, Theodore la apoyo, porque era un chico de silencio y Pansy era la persona menos silenciosa en seis kilómetros a la redonda. Ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle era tan fastidiosos, con sus charlas sin sentido y la irrefrenable afinidad con la comida cubierta de grasa.

—No es solo un niñito más—contrarresto con terquedad—Es Potter, por si se les olvida nuestros padres han dicho...

—… _debemos de aparentar que nos agrada para mantener las apariencias—_ corearon con resignación. Daphne lo dijo un tono de aburrimiento total, su pelo rubio escurriéndose sobre su nariz mientras bufaba.

—Justamente, y un Slytherin…

—…_Conserva sus apariencias_—entre tanto, Daphne se desparramo en el asiento junto a Theodore.

—Dejen de interrumpir—gruño.

Solo era una excusa, porque muy dentro de él, Draco sabía que no solo era por ser Harry Potter o porque su padre se lo hubiera ordenado… era porque eraHarry -_Su _Harry- el chico de los ojos verdes y la sonrisa nerviosa que había sido lo suficientemente interesante como para cautivar a un Malfoy a tal punto de hacerlo actuar como un niñito desesperado por una escoba nueva.

Tal vez porque los Malfoy's eran caprichosos, eso siempre decía su madre.

—¿Han oído?—Blaise entro al compartimiento tres horas después, parecía algo divertido—Dicen que Harry Potter esta en el tren.

Draco se puso de pie enseguida con los bufidos de Daphne y Theo haciendo un lindo coro de fondo, a un lado, Pansy apretaba la quijada con su pequeño rostro envuelto en una expresión de enfado absoluto, sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde?—interrogo con calma, aunque aun así Blaise se vio acorralado contra la puerta del compartimiento con los ojos grises de Draco fijos en él como dos linternas apuntando a su rostro. Era una sensación tan incómoda que el chico tartamudeo.

—N-no lo sé.

Ante la ineficiencia de Blaise, Draco se vio la necesidad de salir a buscar el dichoso compartimiento preguntándose porque no había pensado en ello antes, y antes de que alguien más preguntara: No, el no estaba desesperado, solo ligeramente interesado. Crabbe fue el primero en seguirle y Goyle les acompaño solo por curiosidad.

Por suerte para la cordura de Draco le encontraron fácilmente, en un compartimiento medio vacío, casi al final del tren.

Entro sin preguntar, porque Draco era un Malfoy y porque tenía todo el derecho de estar allí si Harry también lo estaba.

—Draco—fue un alivio el cómo los ojos verdes lo reconocieron enseguida al voltear hacia la puerta abierta, Draco se sintió de alguna manera un poco menos intranquilo cuando vio el entusiasmo del chiquillo de la cicatriz en la frente. Jersey azul, grande y remendado sobre los vaqueros doblados en los tobillos y a pesar del aspecto que se parecía más al de un Hámster entre mucha tela vieja a la de ropa, Draco lo encontró por demás aceptable.

—Mencionaron que estabas por aquí, así que he pasado a saludar—Mintió, con el falso tono de voz seria y dadivoso que su madre le había enseñado a usar.

—Pensé que lo estamos busc… —un codazo callo a Goyle, que carraspeo cuando sitio el aire escaparse de sus pulmones. Un chico pelirrojo, sentado al otro lado del compartimiento oculto su risa, Draco se giro hacia él con los ojos estrechados en una línea desconfiada, preguntándose el porqué un Weasley estaba en el mismo compartimiento que Harry.

—El es Ron—presento enseguida el moreno—Ron We-

— Weasley, obviamente. No hace falta decirlo—gruño con voz exasperante. El tono arrastrado, por primera vez, hizo que Harry sintiera un leve disgusto—Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener—Ron se volvió de color granate enseguida. Draco lo ignoro, volteándose hacia Harry —Descubrirás que algunos magos son mejores que otros, Harry. En cuanto a con quien involucrarte, yo puedo ayudarte con ello.

Harry dudo, la mano de Draco estaba extendida y al otro lado estaba Ron, humillado y rojo como un farol de transito. Miro hacia los ojos grises, que parecían sonreír bajo esa capa de seguridad y altivez innata.

Falta decir que Harry nunca fue bueno con las decisiones.

—Creo que…—Ron lo miro, con la pregunta muda de si también él lo desplazaría—…no podre tomarla—Se negó, y Draco, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pareció impactado, porque sus ojos expresaron todo lo que su rostro no. Harry, por un momento, se arrepintió.

— Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma, cambiando el nombre por el apellido con tal rapidez que pareció casi instantáneo, tanta indiferencia, en solo un segundo—Si no ves lo que es más conveniente para ti, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Hablaba, claramente, un orgullo herido.

Ron iba a defender a Harry, pero Malfoy, tan enojado como estaba se dio la vuelta y se marcho tan enfurecido como tan solo el rechazo podía ponerle, dejando a Ron parado en medio del compartimiento con los puños alzados al aire.

**3\. Troll**

Cada vez que se veían en los pasillos o en los salones de clase Draco solo enviaba miradas enardecidas y Harry se las devolvía con la misma intensidad. Primero había sido el incidente de la recordadora, luego el duelo falso. Pero lo que siguió no fue culpa de Malfoy, derribar un Troll, Harry nunca se imagino que eso entraría como una de sus actividades extracurriculares en el colegio.

Una tarde, una mano lo jalo a un salón vacio. Harry se sorprendió al encontrar que era Malfoy, y tuvo que ajustarse los lentes porque creyó estar viendo mal, el chico parecía enojado. Harry no sabía que vería esa expresión unas miles de veces más el resto de su vida.

—¡¿Un Troll?!—Bramo de repente sobre su cara, era la primera vez que Harry vio a Draco sonrojado del disgusto—¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber hecho? ¡Te apuesto a que te hubiera aplastado con su dedo pulgar al primer intento!

—¿Que-

Harry estaba allí, tan sorprendido que armar una frase completa parecía complicado, con Malfoy zarandeando sus hombros gritando histérico cosas como "Pudiste morir ¡Morir!" justo sobre su rostro.

Recapitulemos

¿Malfoy?

—No pongas esa cara—gruño el Slytherin, y Harry se pregunto distraídamente que cara estaba poniendo para que Malfoy le mirara tan fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esto es una broma?—fue lo único que atino a decir. El rubio pareció enojarse más con ello.

—¡Una broma! Casi mueres ¡¿Por qué no habría de estar preocupado?!

—Porque me odias—respondió con sencillez, Harry.

Las mejillas pálidas de Draco se volvieron rojas, esta vez, de vergüenza.

—Eso fue… un malentendido…

—Filch casi nos pilla en la sala de trofeos, estuve "así" de ser expulsado. No creo que eso sea un malentendido—barbullo el Gryffindor, y Draco desvió la mirada, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, después de un momento de silencio Malfoy volvió a alzar la voz.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Y se fue, dejando a Harry de nuevo en su ignorancia.

Algo parecido paso el día en que su escoba fue poseída.

Harry se sorprendió de lo sin sentido que podía ser Malfoy, cuando estaban con compañía Harry era víctima del _Insoportable-Niño-Rico-Malfoy_, pero cuando se encontraban solos en algún pasillo, Draco, el chico de ojos fríos y preocupados, volvía.

Supo que a aquello se le llamaba orgullo….uno muy roto, uno muy grande.

El curso paso volando, Norberto llego y se fue, junto con ello también la ida al bosque prohibido. Era un bosque oscuro, poco amigable y francamente escalofriante, cuando había sido cambiado con Draco porque este había asustado a Neville bufo, estar con Malfoy era como una montaña rusa muggle. No sabía si lo abrazaría preguntado si estaba bien o si le haría un hechizo zancadilla justo en la orilla de algún arrollo de agua helada para luego intentar que lo echaran del Colegio.

Draco no hizo nada de ello, solo se quedo allí, caminando junto a él, sin mirarlo, como si estuviera apenado.

—¿Puedes decirme a que juegas?—Harry, como buen Gryffindor, reunió toda la valentía para preguntar. Draco le miro por primera vez en toda la noche mientras Fang olfateaba el aire con insistencia.

—No juego.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú me rechazaste…

—Aun así, parece como si en un momento me odiaras y al otro no, no tiene sentido.

—Es porque me importas—admitió avergonzado, la lámpara se balanceo es sus manos pálidas—¡Pero tú me rechazaste!

Harry intento comprender, pero la lógica de dos niños de 11 años resultaba completamente bizarra.

—¿Crees que yo no te quiero cerca?

—No—gruño el chico—Tengo orgullo Potter ¿Qué dirían los demás si estuviera por allí arrastrándome sobre tus pies después que rechazaste?

—¿Así que te arrastras sobre mis pies en privado?—balbuceo Harry, sin entender.

—Si- ¡No!—bramo Draco, sus mejillas estaba ardiendo en rojo—Solo… olvídalo Potter.

Bajo la luz de la luna, esa noche, se encontraron cara a cara contra el asesino de un unicornio, Draco, en su sentido de supervivencia, huyo. Harry, en su miedo, se quedo allí, petrificado.

**4\. No tú**

—¡Casi te mata!

—¡Tú me dejaste atrás!—protesto Harry, lucia como todo un niño caprichoso con los brazos cruzados y la boca empinada.

Draco ignoro la expresión adorable solo para volver a protestar.

—Pensé que ibas detrás de mi.—bramo con su vocecita, el salón en desuso parecía cada vez más pequeño cuando Draco se alzaba sobre Harry, regañándolo como ni siquiera tía Petunia lo había hecho—Pensé que, por instinto ¡Saldrías corriendo de allí como cualquier mago corriente! ¡Pero te quedaste allí como un tarado esperando a que te chupara la sangre!

—Tenía miedo—Harrry lo soltó, así, con tal sinceridad que Draco tuvo que cerrar la boca—Esa cosa estaba allí y yo solo, solo…. Pensé que moriría.

Un niño de cinco años que nunca había tenido afecto y ni una pizca de autoestima sabía perfectamente como ocultar las lagrimas, era fácil, pero los brazos delgados de Draco lo envolvieron tan de repente, con tanta suavidad, que pudo haber llorado sobre su hombro todo el día.

—No tú—susurro Draco en su oído, de alguna manera, era consolador—Tu no morirás, nunca.

Desde ese día, Malfoy fue su amigo alias enemigo aguerrido preferido.

**3\. Por el meñique**

Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza y un par de lunas mirándolo fijamente, parpadeo consciente de que no llevaba sus lentes y bostezo, sintiendo las frazadas cálidas deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, una mano tibia sostenía su mejilla y una mancha rosa vestida con pijama azul estaba junto a él. Las dos lunas se convirtieron en un par de ojos.

—Harry…

Y reacciono.

—¡La piedra!—chillo.

Parpadeo para enfocar un poco mejor porque aun la cabeza le zumbaba, entre toda la bruma; allí estaba Draco. Sentado en un banco de la enfermería en medio de la noche, estaba enfurruñado al parecer. Y Harry se sintió desubicado por un segundo.

—Lo volviste a hacer—barbullo el Slytherin, con voz arrastrada. La enfermería estaba sola a excepción de ellos dos, era de noche y hacia frio. Harry solo vestía una bata, una de esas largas y blancas como un fantasma que le hacían sentir desnudo. Intento ubicarse propiamente en el tiempo pero los ojos fijos de Draco se lo impedían.

—¿He?—aun escuchaba los gritos de Quirrell, pero la apacible calma de la noche le impedía recordar donde había escuchado esos gritos.

—No pongas esa cara—gruño, los ojos grises parecían enojados a pesar de que la mano de Malfoy seguía acunando su mejilla, como si sintiera la necesidad de sentirlo junto a él. Vivo.

—¿Cuál- —la pregunta cambio en un solo segundo, cuando Harry al fin despertó por completo irguiéndose en la cama de enfermería—¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Dónde está la piedra?!

—Baja la voz, Pomfrey podría escuchar, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para poder llegar aquí—reprendió Draco, Harry instantáneamente le obedeció—Casi mueres.

La sensación de Deja vu fue casi instantánea.

—Fue Quirrel él…

—Lo sé—Draco gruño exasperado, rodando los ojos, pero parecía lo suficientemente resignado como para no enfadarse con Harry por completo—Todo el castillo esta murmurándolo por todas partes sobre ello; que impediste que Quirrel tomara la piedra filosofal, que te enfrentaste a un perro de tres cabezas, que un Dragon casi te come, _que pudiste morir_—la última palabra se remarco en susurros, Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando la mirada acusadora del niñito rubio lo taladro.

—El iba a…

—No me interesa lo que iba a hacer Quirrel con esa tonta piedra ¡Casi mueres!—a Malfoy pareció olvidársele que Pomfrey podía escucharlos, porque alzo la voz, todo lo máximo que pudo. Y tuvo éxito en su cometido, porque Harry se apeno de sí mismo.

—No fue mi intención— Harry intento calmarlo con una mano en su hombro, instantáneamente Malfoy callo, pero su mirada seguía empapada por el enfado.

—No fue eso lo que dijo Weasley— escupió.

—Yo solo intentaba que las cosas no salieran mal, no planeaba morir.

Draco lo miro por largo tiempo, en uno de sus momentos de reflexión, un evento cuya actividad favorita era mirar a Harry fijamente a los ojos verdes, ingenuos, cayendo por la nariz pequeña y los labios fruncidos por la incertidumbre.

—Quirrell está muerto, eso es lo que se dice— Draco se apiado de de él. Harry sintió alivio instantáneo—El tampoco planeaba morir.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar—Oh—murmuro.

—Prométemelo —Draco alzo su mano, Harry la miro fijamente con confusión.

—¿Prometer que?

—Que no morirás y que nunca más te enfrentaras a un Troll o un loco idiota con ansias de matarte—la seriedad en el tono de voz hizo que Harry no pudiera dudar sobre si sería una broma. El miro la mano de Draco con fijeza y suspiro con resignación.

Engancho su meñique con el del chico rubio.

—Por mi meñique, y que se me caiga si no cumplo—juro con voz infantil.

—Muy bien—suspiro Draco, por primera vez en esa noche, sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—Ya podre insultarte en los pasillos con tranquilidad.

Harry solo rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reír.

**4\. Remitente**

"¡Eres buscador!" La caligrafía era pésima, manchada, pequeños deditos marcados por restos de tinta. Pero lo que más le impacto a Draco fue el que, esta vez, Harry hubiera dado el primer paso.

"Lo sé, creo que lo deje muy claro justo antes de que Weasley comiera babosas" Y Harry casi lanza una carcajada en medio de la clase cuando la leyó.

"Dijiste cosas desagradables" Draco rodo los ojos.

"Dime una sola vez en que yo no haya dicho cosas desagradables" Cierto, se dijo Harry, guardando la nota entre sus pergaminos para que Hermione no lo viera.

"En primer año dijiste que te preocupaba, eso fue agradable"

Draco, casi, casi, se sonrojo.

"Leve ataque psicótico" la tinta de la nota estaba corrida al final. Harry la guardo sonriendo.

**5\. D.M.**

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta.

Era la única frase que revoloteaba por la cabeza del Niño-que-vivió.

La cámara de los secretos…

Una nota cayó en su mesa de trabajo, en plena clase -y sin que el profesor se diera cuenta- la desenrollo.

"Te veo esta noche, después de la cena" D.M.

Harry miro hacia atrás en la fila de alumnos, compartían clase con los Slytherin y al final del salón estaba Draco, su sonrisa socarrona hicieron saber a Harry que no estaba equivocado con el destinatario.

Alrededor de todo ese año las notas que volaban en clase o en el gran comedor, zigzagueando por los pies de los estudiantes, ocultándose entre pergaminos viejos y entre repliegues de túnicas se hicieron costumbre para ambos.

**6\. No es no**

—En mi propia sala común ¿Quién te dijo que yo podría ser el heredero de Slytherin? ¡Mi abuelo viene de Francia, FRANCIA, Potter!

—¡Pues me enviabas muchas señales!—grito de vuelta, Draco seguía mirándolo con sus ojos estrechados como dos rendijas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¡Siempre te ponías silencioso cuando quería hablar del tema!—Harry alzo su dedo, como si estuviese enumerando.

— ¿Adivina qué?—Enarco con tono mandón— ¡Porque no quería hablar del tema! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Tonto Slytherin!

— ¡Gryffindor idiota!

Y como dos dignos niños de 12 años, se sacaron la lengua y marcharon rumbo a sus salas comunes.

**7\. C de celos**

Harry reconoció a Draco al final del pasillo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre la pulcra túnica, era el último día en el colegio y Harry lo había estado evitando constantemente.

—Lo prometiste—gruño el chico de 13 años.

—¡No fue mi intención!—gimió Harry, sabiendo que esa conversación se haría larga, muy larga.

—Pero aun así fuiste a esa Cámara del demonio cuando supiste que podías morir…

—¿Como lo supiste en primer lugar?

—Eso-_no_-importa, lo que importa es que: ¡Pudiste morir!—de los labios de Draco había salido tantas veces esa frase que a Harry ya se le hacía extrañamente natural, y el también se enfurruño, haciendo esa expresión caprichosa muy similar a la de Dudley cuando no le daban algo que quería.

—No hagas esa cara—regaño Draco y Harry seguía repitiendo "¿Qué cara?" entre dientes. Le reprendió por unos cuantos minutos más, posteriormente Draco solo se quejo.

—Ojala de verdad se te cayera el meñique.

Harry intento parecer ofendido cuando en realidad estaba ciertamente avergonzado, apretando los labios decidió que era bueno desviar la mirada.

—Libere al elfo domestico de tu padre… también.

—Lo sé—la voz resuelta afirmo—Tenemos miles, aunque es el primero que se escapa…

—Juro que no volveré a romper la promesa, solo que esta vez, en verdad, en verdad, fue necesario.

—¿Por la Weasley? ¿Por la sangre sucia? ¡Tú vales más que todos ellos!

—Son mis amigos, entre Gryffindor no nos abandonamos—contraataco, Draco estaba a un palmo de distancia, enojado, como siempre y levemente, celoso.

—Claro, en especial la pelirroja ¿Ya le dijiste cuan ridículo es ese intento de poema?—El ceño de de Draco estaba tan fruncido que le pareció a Harry que ahora solo había una ceja rubia, intento no sonrojarse, pero el regalo que Draco le había dado en San Valentín volvía a su mente. También recuerda que, tuvo que improvisar un regalo para que Draco no se quedara con las manos vacías.

—¿Estas celoso de Ginny?—pregunto de golpe, Draco nunca estuvo tan sonrojado en su vida. Harry sonrió, liberando toda la tensión que su pequeño cuerpo podía albergar.

—Y-yo… ¡Nunca! ¿De Weasel?—se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia cualquier lado, Harry aun podía ver las orejas prendidas de Draco cuando este le dio la espalda—Soy mejor que eso, Potter. Si vas a insinuar algo por lo menos hazlo con alguien digno.

—Entonces sabrás que tu regalo fue el mejor de todos—Draco sonrió, al mismo tiempo, Harry le dio un codazo amistoso.

**8\. No Vox**

—¿Porque lo haces?—Harry tomo valentía para voltear a ver a Draco, había estado todo el día refregándole lo que había pasado con los dementores. Draco pareció incomodo cuando Harry le dio frente en el pasillo solitario—Sabes que desprecio que hagas esto, siempre te burlas de mi.

—Solo lo hago por…

—Apariencias, lo sé, no soy tan ignorante. Pero deberías… no ser tan… ¿Sabes cuánto odio que siempre peleemos? Me hierve la sangre todo el tiempo…

—Lo siento—gruño Draco, Harry sintió que el Slytherin nunca había dicho esa palabra en su vida, así que bajo la voz y lo miro fijamente, Malfoy llevaba la cabeza gacha, parecía derrotado.

—Está bien… yo también lo hago a veces—Draco alzo una ceja "Especifica" decían sus ojos—Molestarte, quiero decir—murmuro el Gryffindor.

—En realidad estaba preocupado… no sabía cómo preguntar si estabas bien. ¿Recibiste mi regalo?—pregunto bruscamente, queriendo apartar la conversación.

Harry sonrío con algo de incomodidad alzando la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca, era toda de plata—Si, gracias.

Malfoy devolvió la sonrisa, apretando su brazo contra los hombros flacuchos de Harry, el chico moreno suspiro, sintiendo que necesitaba ese abrazo.

**9\. Los dos meñiques**

Las notas lentamente, por falta de tiempo en las cuales verse o porque simplemente era mucho más intimo, se fueron convirtiendo en cartas, largas y extensas que eran guardadas bajo las almohadas en las noches solitarias, después de leerlas en plena medianoche cuando la soledad se sentía más cruda.

A veces, las cartas de Draco eran más que intensas.

"¡Sobre un maldito Hipogrifo! ¡Te montaste sobre una maldita bestia de ciento y tantos kilogramos! ¡¿Viste lo que le hizo a mi brazo?! ¡Pudo hacerlo con TU cabeza! ¿Dónde está tu cerebro, Potter? Porque presiento que la has olvidado en alguna parte. No lo diré más, espero que se te caigan los dos meñiques ¡Lo dos!"

Y a veces, las cartas de Harry se volvían notas de nuevo.

"Yo no fui el que termino en la enfermería"

**10\. Mapa**

—¿Cómo diablos logras encontrarme tan rápido?—Harry se encogió de hombros con inocencia, Draco siguió refunfuñando y el Gryffindor, disimuladamente, termino de ocultar el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo.

— ¿Vas a Hogsmeade hoy?—pregunto, afuera nevaba, Draco negó con el ceño fruncido.

—Pansy se ha puesto pesada.

—Muy bien—Harry pareció entusiasmado—Vamos a otro lugar ¿Si? Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo sobre el apellido Black?

—Mi madre es una Black, creo que es prima de… —pareció dudar, Harry lo insto con sus ojos verde brillante fijos en él— Ya tu sabes—suspiro— Sirius Black.

— ¿Entonces conoces a Sirius Black? ¿No?

Draco frunció el ceño, negó levemente y paso un brazo por el hombro de Harry aprovechando que no había nadie a la vista más que los cuadros de las paredes.

—Nunca le conocí.

**11\. Cho**

"No me agrada esa tal Cho Chang"

"Pues tu disfraz de Dementor fue decadente, si preguntas"

"¿Quién te enseño el Expecto Patronum?"

"Remus"

"¿Lupin? ¿Confías en él? "

"Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho Chang, Cedric, Fred y George, Percy"

"¿Debo de preguntar?"

"Son todas las personas que no te agradan ¿Sigo?"

No hubo respuesta

**12\. Tic Tac**

Harry sintió el peso en su bolsillo justo después que los brazos de Hermione se deslizaron de sus costados.

Ella le guiño un ojo mientras la cadena del giratiempo aun resaltaba colgaba del costado de su bolsillo.

—Cuídalo por mí.

El giratiempos fue guardado en el rincón más profundo del baúl de Harry por el resto de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Hermione había entregado una copia.

**13\. Beso**

—Es tu padrino—susurro sin creerlo, Harry alzo el rostro que había estado hundido en el pecho de Draco para asentir mudamente.

—Es bueno, créeme—Harry apretó sus dedos contra la túnica de Draco, era de tarde y estaban bajo un frondoso árbol cerca del lago que impedía que alguien pudiera ver a los dos enemigos más grandes de Hogwarts tirados en la yerba y abrazados como dos enamorados— Me iré a vivir con él, cuando todo esto termine.

—Aun no confió en él—gruño Draco con desconfianza, hundió su nariz en el cabello revuelto de Harry mientras este suspiraba al jugar con el cabello rubio platino, su dedo se enrollo en un mechón e inhalo, sintiéndose nostálgico. La intimidad se extendía silenciosa cuando se trataba de ellos, primero fueron toques, abrazos, posteriormente Draco lograba atrapar a Harry entre sus brazos por largas horas en las que Hermione y Ron se preguntaban dónde estaba su mejor amigo.

—Tú no confías en nadie—susurro Harry y Draco se extraño de sentir el aliento rozarle muy cerca. Abrió los ojos, notando que Harry había alzado la mirada y sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con atención.

Harry inhalo nuevamente, nunca había visto el azul casi imperceptible de los Iris de Draco, o la manera en sus labios se comprimían con nerviosismo y volvía inhalar con fuerza, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Las manos de Draco en su espalda dejaban una sensación de cosquilleo y apenas fue consciente de los labios que se estamparon contra los suyos cuando Draco le beso, porque ya había cerrado los ojos, encerrando el cuello del Slytherin entre sus brazos. Se aferraron tanto el uno al otro que, para mentes tan jóvenes, se sintió casi como si se fundieran cuando el cosquilleo placentero exploto en sus pechos.

Harry creyó que esa sensación era justamente lo contrario a un Dementor.

Despego lentamente los labios, había sido un toque pequeño, casi inocente, como las alas de una mariposa rozando los labios. Aun así ambos estaban satisfechos.

—Te veré el próximo curso—Harry dejo otro beso, aun con la vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas. Recogió su mochila y dejo un saludo antes de voltear e irse.

Draco le despidió aun con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido por la vergüenza.

**14\. Quiddicth**

Harry hizo una mueca graciosa justo cuando Lucius Malfoy presentaba a Narcissa. Draco logro verlo y muy disimuladamente por sobre el rabillo de su ojo, rio por lo bajo justo cuando Harry dejo de hacer morisquetas que se mofaban del Ministro sin que sus amigos le vieran. Narcissa escucho el murmullo de la risa y volteo extrañada, su hijo estaba tras de ella, con el rostro serio y el porte orgulloso.

Esa misma noche, entre el caos y los Muggles flotantes, Harry solo tuvo que hacer un gesto de silencio para que Draco callara todo lo que iba a decir, con Mortifagos alrededor Malfoy parecía muy relajado y eso era sospechoso. Más sospechoso del que Harry lo hubiera callado solo con un gesto.

—Mantén la cabeza agachada, Granger—bufo cuando dieron la vuelta. Harry volteo y solo gesticulo con los labios un "Calla por amor a Merlin"

—Cuídate— también dijo. Hermione volteo creyendo haber escuchado algo.

**15\. Coral**

—Draco—el chico rubio giro, Pansy lo sostenía de un brazo, firmemente, su expresión decaída le hizo saber que no se libraría de ella por un tiempo—Mi dragón, no me prestas atención.

—Tal vez porque estaba leyendo—menciono Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. La chiquilla era pacífica, pero gozaba de una mala relación con Parkinson, así que cuando Pansy se acerco más a Draco con obvias intensiones de molestarla, Astoria la fulmino con los profundos ojos verdes.

—Draco siempre esta distraído—la voz de Theodore se alzo entre un sospechoso montículo de libros puestos en medio de la sala común.

—¿Quien les ha dado permiso para discutir sobre mi justo en mis narices?—estaba de mal humor, eso era notable.

—¡Oh! Pero mi Dragon—Pansy volvió a tatarear con voz melosa—Si siempre te la pasas murmurando "Potter esto", "Potter aquello" ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Los ojos grises la miraron con frialdad, ella parpadeo con coquetería.

—Deberías estar feliz—menciono Blaise, que como siempre, parecía no hacerse notar—Con un poco de suerte, Potter morirá por tramposo en la Pruebas del Torneo.

Muerto y Potter eran, para Draco, las palabras prohibidas del universo.

—Me voy.

—Pero… —Pansy balbuceo, a punto de saltar con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos, Draco se puso de pie y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Me VOY.

Cuando la entrada a la sala común se cerró Parkinson solo se quedo allí, completamente desconsolada. Astoria pareció satisfecha con el fracaso de su compañera.

—Es toda tu culpa—gruño hacia Astoria con mala cara, como la niña caprichosa que era—Tu cara de sapo le ha espantado.

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Parkinson despídete de tu puto pelo!

**16\. Fuego**

"Llévame hasta tu corazón. Quiero verte hoy. Siempre tuyo: D.M"

—¿Qué es?

—Nada—Hemione frunció el ceño cuando Harry dio un salto en su asiento para esconder el pedazo de pergamino bajo su pierna.

—¿Nada?—repitió ella.

—Absolutamente nada—Hermione no creía mucho en las palabras de Harry cuando el chico se encogía de hombros y cabeceaba nerviosamente, balanceando los lentes en su nariz. Pero solo por esta vez y porque tal vez Harry estaba muy atareado con el asunto del Torneo dejo pasarlo. Tomo sus libros aplastándolos contra su pecho y, con un vistazo provisorio, dejo la biblioteca para ir en busca de Ron el cual seguramente seguía enfurruñado en la sala común.

Harry se sintió libre de suspirar, después de asegurarse de que Hermione se había ido corrió con sus cosas hacia los salones vacios de un pasillo en el cuarto piso, un salón muy conocido para él con un pequeño hechizo de privacidad estaba hacia la derecha tan invisible que a veces incluso a Harry le costaba encontrar la manija.

—No hagas eso de repente, Hermione casi me pilla cuando la recibí—protesto apenas entro, Draco levanto una ceja elegante desde su lugar, sentado en una polvorienta silla que parecía caerse a pedazos.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Weasel?—ignoro el reproche sin siquiera voltear hacia él, Draco parecía pensativo mirando a través de la ventana con una nostalgia que hizo girar los ojos de Harry.

—Mucho mejor, Huron saltarín.

—Moody está loco.

—Y tu eres un fastidioso—reprocho Harry, robándole un beso al muchacho de la ventana que parecía estar demasiado distraído para prestarle atención—Eras lindo de Huron.

—No pude evitar decir algo cuando cargabas esa ca… ¡¿Qué?!—las mejillas pálidas se volvieron tan rojas como Harry suponía que se tornarían, el chico de oro sonrió con un pizca de fuego en los ojos verde esmeralda.

—Que te veías lindo de hurón— Había estado cerca desde hacía unos minutos, así que solo tuvo que dar un salto para quedar en el regazo de Draco, que gimió como si le hubiera saltado encima un fantasma—Muy adorable—Sin pensarlo siquiera, las manos pálidas se aferraron a las caderas de Harry, el chico sonrió con un toque de euforia.

—H-Harry creo que… sería mejor si tu—Draco se lo repitió una y otra vez, solo tenía 14 años, solo era un chiquillo, solo era… ¿Harry estaba moviendo las caderas?

—¿Mmm?—Y si, Harry lo estaba haciendo con todo el descaro del mundo. Porque estaban solos, porque quería y porque, aunque Draco lo negara, Malfoy también lo quería. El Gryffindor solo tuvo que esperar un segundo a que Draco, tan rojo como estaba, explotara. Un beso fue lo primero a lo que Draco pudo atinar, no eran expertos, pero habían mejorado con el tiempo. Las largas tardes de besuqueo cuando se suponían solo tenían que hablar parecía hacer efecto, porque Harry supo exactamente qué punto del labio tenía que morder para que él rubio se estremeciera y Draco sabía exactamente en donde balancear sus manos, que se perdían bajo la túnica masajeando los muslos que apretaban su cintura.

—Eres el Gryffindor más Slytherin que he conocido en mi vida—No tenía sentido, se dijo Draco, pero cuando estaba besando a Harry nada tenía sentido.

Harry se encogió de hombros apretando su labio inferior, las manos de Draco ascendieron y no pudo evitar gemir descaradamente sobre los labios del Slytherin. Se tapo la boca con pena, descubriendo que al parecer el también podía gemir en ese tono alto y atrevido.

—No… vuelvas a hacer eso—jadeo sin aire, Harry aparto las manos que habían abierto su camisa, los dedos aun rosaban las tetillas.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa con socarronería.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

**17\. Giros**

"¡Te has propasado, Hagrid no ha hecho nada!"

"Me han obligado"

"Por favor, Malfoy ¿Quien? ¿Tu padre?"

"Si"

Tal vez fue Harry, pero la simple palabra parecía haber sido escrita con demasiado rencor o demasiada tristeza.

**18\. pellizcos**

Cho Chang lanzo una de esas sonrisas cálidas que al parecer había estado enviando constantemente hacia Harry, el devolvió la sonrisa rumbo a Encantamientos. Dos ojos gris plomo se entrecerraron en las esquina del pasillo, mientras la chica de ojos rasgados murmuraba entre risitas con su amiga, cuando Harry dio vuelta al pasillo y sintió un pinchazo en su nalga derecha no pudo evitar chillar exaltado.

Draco sonrió con disimulo para que Harry le viera. El moreno barbullo con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Te estoy vigilando, Potter.

**19\. Mascara**

—Era tu padre—Draco intento que la mirada dolida de Harry no le presionara el pecho con tanto dolor—Estaba junto él ¡Junto a Voldemort con los padres de tus amigos! ¡Malfoy tu padre estaba allí!

—No me extraña—inhalo con fuerza, sus piernas temblaban, Harry estaba histérico al otro lado de la habitación, probablemente porque había estado a punto de morir. "Estuvo a de punto de morir" se recordó, y si había algo que hiciera a sentir más desesperado a Draco que eso, él aun no lo había experimentado.

Harry sintió su barbilla temblar, sentía frio.

—Lo sé—murmuro—Draco, ha vuelto… Voldemort ha vuelto—Draco asintió. Harry inhalo de un manera que su cuerpo pareció temblar, sus brazos por acto reflejo le rodearon otra vez y volvió a sentir, con renovada fuerza, el dolor en su pecho mientras Harry escondía la cara en su cuello.

—No te pasara nada—aseguro con sus brazos firmemente apretados a los costados de Harry—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera mi padre.

—Draco… —Harry lloraba sobre su hombro y Draco logro reconocer a tiempo que las lagrimas también bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba aturdido—Draco, prométeme que no te convertirás en mortifago. Prométeme que no iras con tu padre….

—Lo prometo.

Hundió su nariz en el cabello revoltoso. Harry seguía respirando desigual, con su mano apretando firmemente el brazo de Draco y las lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas de manera descontrolada.

Ambos debieron comprender, en algún punto, que no sabían cumplir promesas.

* * *

**Nota:**

La continuación está en proceso, espero no tardarme. He sido capaz de retenerme para no hacer esto tan extenso, estaba luchando conmigo misma para hacerlo pequeño, conciso y muy, muy sencillo. De esas sencilleces agradables. Si les ha gustado, déjenme un review, por favor.

¡Besos! Y ¡Visiten mi blog! (Dirección en mi perfil) xD


	2. Segunda parte

_**Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest : Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook We love Drarry. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K y su gran imaginación._

_**Inspirado en el video U-Turn de Sunflower en Tumblr.**_

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje, Intento de lemon, pizcas de Ooc, línea de tiempo de los libros.

**No está Beteado, ni siquiera lo he repasado; así que perdón por las faltas que seguramente encontraran.**

* * *

_**Segunda parte**_

_**U-Turn**_

**20\. Sueños**

Era cierto que Harry había provocado a Dudley primero, pero sinceramente, Dudley no tenía muy claro lo que era límites y si Harry era el que le tenía que cerrar la boca, lo haría.

—Anoche te oí, gemías ¡Papá ayúdame, Mamá, Cedric!—Imito con voz aguda—¿Quién es fenómeno?— el pequeño tesoro de tía Petunia siguió, porque se le hacía chistoso— Vamos, Potter. Eres libre de hablar ¿Quién es? Gimes su nombre en sueños "Draco, Draco"—los dientes Dudley Dursley se alinearon en una sonrisa bobalicona— ¿Tu novio, sabandija?

—Cállate, Dudley—murmuro en voz baja—¡Te aviso que…!

—¿Miedo, Potter?… Debe ser tan patético como lo eres tú también, un gusano débil y tonto. Que llora en los sueño pidiendo a su mami y a su papi—Harry intento no sacar su varita cuando Dudley siguió hablando de sus padres acercándose con pasos pesados y tambaleantes.

—Calla, Dudley—siseo. El chico se carcajeo.

—¿Quien va a hacerme frente? —Dijo con burla— ¿Tu? Un enano, tonto, flacucho ¿Tú y quien más fenómeno? Tus padres no están, murieron ¿Recuerdas? Unos miserables borrachos que no…

—¡No vuelvas a hablar de ellos!—la varita se alzo, surgieron los gritos y solo unos segundos después la noche se volvió completamente oscura y Harry pudo sentirlos.

Dementores.

**21\. Ojeras**

—¿Por qué ha de sorprenderme esto?—Draco apretó los ojos, como si luciese cansado. Harry envió una mirada de puro fastidio hacia él, la cabeza rubia colgaba del asiento de una silla, con los ojos cerrados y ojeras debajo de sus ojos, Harry las había notado traslucidas desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, naturalmente, se había preocupado un tanto de lo que le pudiera estar pasando su chico.

—No es como si fuera mi culpa completamente, eran Dementores por Merlin—Harry se inclino con sus dedos en la mejillas de Draco solo para dejar un beso ligero en los labios pálidos. El pequeño salón en desuso se había convertido en su pequeño escondite, donde nadie los molestaba. Aveces eran perseguidos por algún amigo preocupado del que; Draco Malfoy, el gran Slytherin, se escabullera por los pasillos intentando no llamar la atención o que Harry Potter desapareciera repentinamente en algún pasillo sin dejar rastros. Y que a veces, solo a veces, algunas personas notaban que había dos puestos vacios en las mesas del gran comedor.

—Pareces muy cansado ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa?—comento Harry, de una manera que pudo haber sido desapercibida. Sin embargo los ojos de Draco se abrieron de una forma tan brusca que alerto a Harry de que algo andaba mal.

—Nada—murmuro Draco con un hilo de voz que pareció nervioso. Harry frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Draco se reincorporaba rápidamente—Solo visitas difíciles, no mucho de qué preocuparse.

Harry recordó vagamente a tía Marge y lo desagradable que era tenerla cerca en casa de los Dursleys, asintió no completamente convencido amarrando los dedos de su mano con los de Draco mientras el rubio se relajaba y le permitía sentarse en su regazo. Harry amaba cuando Draco se relajaba, el chico dejaba caer la tensión y parecía ligero, Harry también amaba cuando Draco apagaba las luces de su conciencia con un solo beso.

—Supongo que ya no tiene importancia, ahora que estas aquí— mensiono Harry, ojos verdes mirando hacia arriba donde se tropezaba con la barbilla de Draco y podía dejar un beso que estremecía la columna de su novio. Y Draco asintió, con un vago suspiro muriendo en su garganta y el cabello de Harry presionando contra su barbilla cuando este se recostó en su pecho jugando con insignia de prefecto con una plateada P sobre el escudo de Slytherin.

Aun así, la sensación que estrujaba el pecho de Harry no desapareció por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando paso la mayor parte de la tarde junto a Draco, que no tardo en quedar dormido sobre la silla.

**22\. Legeremens**

—_¿Me dirás que te pasa?—las manos blancas arrastraron el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, Draco suspiro, aferrándose a la espalda de Harry con los ojos cerrados y, a ciegas, dejando un beso pequeño en la nuca del Gryffindor. No había más nada que ellos dos y la promesa muda de permanecer así para siempre._

—_No pasa nada—la voz de Malfoy sonó arrastrada, como un programa de radio mal sintonizado, desvaneciéndose por leves minutos._

_Borrones zigzaguearon por el aire, rostros conocidos se arrastraban por su memoria con las voces de los recuerdos palpitando en cada punto._

_Una mujer de ojos verdes, un espejo al final de la habitación, Canuto, un Dragon, Cedric Diggory, el cementerio, Malfoy…_

Harry intento resistirse, pero los recuerdos volvían a él tan fuertemente que parecían más importantes de lo que fueron en un principio, tan entrañables.

La primera vez que le habían dicho que era un mago, su familia reflejada en el espejo Oesed, Cuando Sirius le confesó que era su padrino, la segunda primera prueba del torneo, Draco y sus sonrisas amargas, Draco y la manera en que lograba volver su mundo de cabeza con un solo beso. Miles de recuerdos giraban a su alrededor, como si su única razón de vivir fuese Draco, solo Draco.

—Dra-co.

—Contrólate, Potter—Harry gruño, sudor cayendo por su barbilla mientras los restos de sus memorias le martilleaban en la cabeza. Snape arrastro sus zapatos negros a través de la madera añeja con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos negros como túneles sin fin mirándolo con reprobación.

—A este paso El señor tenebroso conocerá que desayunas, Potter— algo en su voz arrastrada hizo temblar a Harry, que aun se sentía débil—Por lo que veo, no te es conveniente.

Harry inhalo entrecortado, sus dedos temblaban aferrados a la silla. Su odio hacia Snape crecía y crecía de manera descomunal con cada respiración. El mago volvió a alzar la varita y Harry se preparo.

—Si piensas protegerlo, Potter. Tendrás que ser más fuerte que esto.

**23\. Mentiras**

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, se dijo a si mismo Draco. Harry miro con aprehensión su mano alzada por los dedos delgados de Mafoy envolviendo delicadamente la zona dañada, su labio inferior fue estrujado en esa mueca que Draco tanto amaba y odiaba por igual. Las letras "No debo decir mentiras" resaltaban de un color rojo sangre en el dorso de su mano.

—Solo ha sido… un ¿Raspón?

—Eres patético para mentir.

Harry gruño, arrugando la nariz. Dos ojos color plata seguían observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo ha sido…Umbridge—la mueca de molestia al pronunciar el nombre arrugo su frente.

Se sobresalto cuando unos labios besaron el lugar herido, la suavidad de los labios ablando por unos minutos el dolor punzante que habia estado empezando a molestarlo desde hacia tiempo. Draco le miro con intensidad por debajo de sus pestañas albinas, como si encontrara su tranquilidad en los ojos verdes.

—Mendiga bruja de cuarta—maldijo el Slytherin, el sonrojo de Harry se intensifico cuando Draco siguió un camino de besos por su brazo descubierto.

**24\. Sapo**

—Ni siquiera podemos respirar, a este paso pintara las paredes rosa y nos hará recitar un himno al Ministerio todo los días—Harry gruño, mientras se precipitaba junto a Draco por los recónditos de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Umbridge era el diablo es una representación compacta y (sinceramente) fea. Había sido primero las extrañas reglas, procurando que ningún alumno caminara a deshora o fuera en contra de su horario de clases. Ambos habían encontrado el que la habitación en desuso estaba completamente cerrada y que, además, ya no podían reunirse a sus anchas en cualquier lugar–Pensé que unirías esa tonta brigada.

Draco hizo una mueca que se pudo interpretar como asco.

—No estoy tan loco, son una panda de idiotas yendo por allí como si el mundo les perteneciera….

Harry rio.

— Es gracioso—adjudico mientras Draco le preguntaba con la mirada—Es exactamente lo que haces con tu insignia de prefecto, pavoneándote por los pasillos como si fueras un….

—Oh, cállate—Sintió las manos de Draco estamparlo contra la pared de piedra, junto a una antorcha que apenas lograba iluminar medio pasillo oscuro, Harry intento no ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a Draco, porque aquel verano había crecido al fin unos centímetros, gruño exasperado cuando al final sus talones dejaron la seguridad del piso solo para que él pudiera enredar sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. Con ansias buscaron los labios, apretando sus cuerpos un poco más para sentirse después de todos esos días sin siquiera poder hablar, entre su besuqueo y las manos que viajaban a lugares menos decorosos pasos apresurados les llegaron desde la lejanía. Draco, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, coló su mano por debajo de los pantalones, Harry respingo sintiendo arder una parte de su muslo, la sonrisa burlesca del rubio respondió a su expresión ofendida.

Los pasos resonaban por el pasillo, pero aun así Harry volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Draco para un último beso. Disfruto el momento succionando el labio de Draco antes de empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, jadeantes vieron como una niña de segundo año se paro en abrupto al girar el pasillo, mirándolos a ambos y los labios rojos que inhalaban buscando aire desesperadamente, no dudo que si hubiera pasado por ese pasillo solo un minuto antes se hubiera encontrado con algo más que las mejillas enfebrecidas y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ella pareció adquirir un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuya existencia no pudo ser comprobada porque enterró su cabeza entre los libros caminando apurada hacia las mazmorras.

—Por Merlin, por Merlin—la oyó murmurar Harry mientras los pequeños pies daban tropiezos contra la escalera.

—Eso estuvo cerca— Draco asintió con la corbata mal puesta, pasando una mano fría por su frente, intentando calmarse. Harry en cambio solo se desinflo deslizándose sobre la pared hasta el piso.

—Demasiado cerca— hundió sus manos en el cabello alborotado, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

**25\. Cascabel**

Luna estaba sentada al pie del lago negro, hacia frio, pero ella tenía los pies blancos enterrados en el agua helada y su rostro pensativo apoyado en una rodilla donde el largo cabello enmarañado caía con libertad.

—Hola, Harry—sonó su vocecita sin si quiera haber volteado, ella solo sabía que era el niño-que-vivió quien vagaba alrededor del lago. Harry se preguntaba como Luna podía llegar a ser tan peculiar y al mismo tiempo, tan acertada.

—Luna—saludo Harry, con todo su peso dejándose caer a un lado de Lovegood. Estaba cansado, sus ojos ardían bajo los parpados y la cabeza punzaba. Luna le miro con una sonrisita perdida en los labios delgados.

—No deberías preocuparte—musito ella—Al final el minutero podrá retractarse.

Harry parpadeo, sintiéndose que se había perdido de algo, un sentimiento que con Luna ya se había hecho familiar.

—Supongo que es cierto—solo decidió llevarle la corriente, con Luna, todo era mucho más fácil. Solo dejarse llevar, ella no los juzgaría por ser un poco reservado con sus sentimientos o muy callado cuando estaba a solas con alguien.

—Debe ser muy lindo ¿Lo es Harry?—los ojos soñadores se giraron a él. La tarde conservaba un tono azul helado, junto con las platas desanimadas que parecían calcar el ánimo de Harry; gris decadente, marrones deprimidos y tallos caídos con desgana dejándose llevar por la gravedad y sus penas.

—Qué- ¿A qué te refieres?— se removió en su sintió sobre el pasto húmedo, Luna observo con fascinación como un largo tentáculo removió el agua para ocultarse con su rojizos de piel babosa desapareciendo de la vista al siguiente minuto.

—Tener a alguien a quien amar, mi padre me dijo una vez que cuando se quiere a alguien más que a cualquier cosa los Nargles más nunca te molestan, porque saben que tienes a alguien que te proteja. En especial cuando él te ama tanto—ella parecía muy convencida de sus palabras, ni siquiera los pendientes de rábanos o su sonrisa distraída lograban quietarle esa tonta aprobación que Harry siempre cargaba para con Luna y todas sus excentricidades.

—Oh—suspiro y Luna pareció tomárselo como una respuesta válida porque sonrió con su agradable vocecilla tironeando de los susurros del viento que pasaban por las hojas de los arboles creando agradables sonidos.

—Lloverá mañana—menciono señalando las nubes grises asomándose en el horizonte, Harry asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

**26\. Ejercito**

El galeón se calentó en su mano lo suficiente para que Harry supiera que habría una nueva reunión, echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Astoria Greengrass había robado el puesto exageradamente cerca al lado de Draco a Pansy.

El chico rubio envió una mueca hacia él, algo que Harry pudo interpretar como un "¿Qué sucede?" Harry balanceo el galeón entre sus dedos de una manera lo suficientemente visible para Draco. Ron siguió devorando su almuerzo sin darse cuenta de que del bolsillo de su pantalón emanaba un humo que olía a tela quemada.

Hermione (que se había puesto de pie y marchado hacia unos minutos) pareció poner más insistencia en el hechizo del galeón, porque el pantalón de Ron se prendió en fuego y Malfoy soltó una carcajada tronadora cuando Weasley salto de la mesa de Gryffindor gritando por su muslo chamuscado.

**27\. Ministerio**

Sopeso el peso de la esfera en sus manos, estaba cálida y Harry vio como la luz del interior parecía aminorar sus inquietudes.

—Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, muy despacio, y dame eso—reconoció la voz enseguida, hablaba arrastrada con un silbido que sonaba aburrido. Lucius Malfoy envió una sonrisa torcida hacia él, el corazón de Harry latió con fuerza contra su pecho mientras los miembros de la E.D gemían sorprendidos. Algo, un sentimiento friolento, paralizo a Harry enseguida en su sitio, con los ojos verdes tras las gafas, atónitos, y los labios rojos suspendidos entre una frase que no lograba salir de su garganta.

—No ataquen.

Lucius, junto al resto de los Mortifagos que alzaban sus varitas brillantes amenazando con matar, estaban de pie en frente de ellos. Harry temió por un segundo del rostro extremadamente parecido al de Draco, los mismos ojos, la barbilla alzada con altivez. Ambos eran idénticos, tanto, que por un momento sintió que Draco era quien estaba allí, apuntando su varita contra su pecho dispuesto a matarle si era necesario.

Bellatrix grazno con sus voz irritante, lo siguiente de lo que Harry se entero es de que huían. Hechizos, tiempo, cristales, cerebros, todo arremolinándose frenéticamente frente a sus ojos. Vio todo como un borrón, asustado de lo que podría pasar, mientras Hermione caía y Ron también perecía, se desespero, pensando que esto era el fin. Su cerebro solo podía registrar que había llevado a sus propios amigos a una muerte segura. Pero, sorpresivamente, cuando todo se veía perdido… La Orden del fénix apareció.

Y luego, entre los hechizos zumbando en sus oídos, los gritos, amenazas tronando en voces distorsionadas, después de eso, en un largo silencio donde todas las voces callaron para Harry. En un eterno minuto y con una sonrisa en los labios, Sirius cayó en el velo.

**28\. Détacher**

El jardín estaba solo cuando Harry puso un pie en el con toda la intención de ir a visitar a Hagrid, una cabellera rubia brillo alrededor de la esquina de su ojo para advertirle que Draco estaba cerca. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Draco, su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared de piedra que separaba un pasillo del jardín.

—Draco—murmuro con lentitud, sabiendo deducir la molestia en el rostro del Slytherin, pensó que tal vez era por lo usual "Casi mueres" esa frase seria repetida con seguridad con un ceño fruncido y luego un "No pongas esa cara" pero no, Draco solo se mantuvo allí mirando hacia Harry el cual se sentía más nervioso y más confundido a cada segundo.

—Mi padre está en Azkaban—la voz de Draco era firme, pero al mismo tiempo quebradiza. Harry nunca había hablado abiertamente de Lucius con Draco, porque era un tema tabú, sabían que el padre de Draco no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos en algún grado. Draco por caprichos y Harry por un profundo odio, pero al fin y al cabo, era el padre de Draco—¡Esta en Azkaban, Potter!

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa—Harry intento aferrarse a su propio cuerpo, sintiendo frio de pronto—Él fue el que decidió ser un Mortifago, fue él quien reservo su celda.

—Pero… —vacilo, Harry aferro más sus brazos a sí mismo—¡Es mi padre, tu lo enviaste allá! Mi madre esta histérica ¿Crees que porque tú no tienes padre los demás no nos preocupamos por ello?

Draco comprendió enseguida que había hablado de más. Harry retrocedió, como si un hechizo le hubiera dado justo en el corazón.

Una frase, eso es lo único que se necesita para cometer errores en la vida.

—Me hubiese matado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad ¡También Bellatrix! ¿La conoces, no? ¡Es tu tía! ¡Tu familia! ¡Todos mortifagos!—las manos le temblaban, junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Sintió espesas lagrimas raspar sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que Draco se volvía pálido como un papel y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más—¡¿Vas a ser como ellos tu también?! ¿Me vas a dejar por tus tontas creencias? ¿Por tu tonta familia llena de Mortifagos?—lo dijo a toda voz, con todo lo que su garganta podía gritar. Cuando termino, jadeo empapado en lágrimas. Draco seguía allí, aun de pie frente a él con su expresión pétrea y su ceño fruncido.

—¡Bien!—Bramo Draco, y repentinamente aquello ya no era una discusión infantil. No, aquello era real, demasiado real—Si eso es lo que crees, Potter. ¡Sí! Te dejare, porque es MI familia, porque le debo lealtad y porque es a mi padre a quien metiste en Azkaban y porque, porque…

_Porque ahora es peligroso que estemos juntos_

—Porque eres un estúpido idiota que no sabe más nada que meterse justo en las manos de la muerte, porque te odio, Potter.

_Porque te amo, Harry_

—Espero que Quien-tu-sabes te mate tan rápido como sea posible, no te soporto.

Harry asintió, con los labios apretados, y si le preguntaban, él en ningún momento sintió una punzada en su corazón. Draco también tenía los ojos hechos agua, pero sinceramente creía que era por la rabia más que nada.

—Pues creo que pensamos lo mismo, Malfoy— seguro con voz firme. Draco inhalo con fuerza, todo un mar de sentimientos corría en su correntie sanguíneo, mientras su corazón gritaba de dolor, sabía qué hacer, alejarse, para siempre.

Harry se dio la vuelta, con los nudillos blancos por apretar los puños más de lo debido. Dejo a Draco allí frente a la nada que antes ocupaba Harry, con el ceño fruncido, la respiración acelerada y todo su cuerpo tenso.

En el pasillo, Hermione encaro a Harry con sus ojos marrones dolidos. Harry suspiro, sabiendo que ella había escuchado una parte de la conversación.

—Creo que deberás contármelo, todo, Harry—el chico moreno asintió. Hermione embozo una mueca dolida y alzo los brazos para ofrecer un abrazo, con pasos vacilantes Harry apoyo su frente en el hombro de Hermione que susurro un "todo estará bien" que sonó consolador. Aunque sabía que todo empeoraría con el paso del tiempo. Harry se derrumbo, sin el consuelo de Draco, parecía como si los acontecimientos de ese año fuesen aun peores que los pasados.

—Lo siento—balbuceo. Hermione nunca supo exactamente si fue dirigido a ella o a Draco.

Ese verano fue, literalmente, el más agrio para Harry.

**29\. Recuerdo.**

La puerta tintineo con suavidad cuando entraron, Hermione estaba mirando hacia atrás donde se había quedado Hagrid cuando Harry levanto el rostro de donde provenía la voz de Madame Malkin acompañado por las quejas de alguien más.

—Cuidado con lo que tocas—gruño una voz ronca, la bruja que colocaba los alfileres aparto su mano de la manga del brazo izquierdo sin siquiera mirar a su cliente. La persona que se probaba la túnica volvía a hablar hacia alguien más detrás de los estantes —… No soy un niño, o es que no lo has notado, mamá. Soy totalmente capaz de hacer mis compras solo— al final del establecimiento un chico de ojos grises murmuraba hacia su madre de espalda a ellos con un tono arrastrado de aburrición que Harry conocía a la perfección. El chico arreglo el cuello de su túnica mirándose fijamente al espejo mientras Narcissa Malfoy susurraba cosas sobre dobladillo. Un par de ojos grises se alzaron sobre su hombro para ver reflejados la figura flacucha de un chico de gafas redondas y cabello alborotado.

Hermione abrió los ojos castaños como platos cuando vio voltear a Draco con sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolos con rencor.

—Potter—los labios se arrugaron con desagrado, Harry sintió pánico arrebolarse contra su pecho. Ron se tenso tras de él enseguida.

No respondió. Más se quedo allí, observo a Draco sopesando los cambios que había sucedido en él en el verano, estaba más alto y lo comprobó al compararlo con Ron que se había convertido tres centímetros más bajo, sus facciones se mostraban más adultas y sus ojos, que parecían repasarlo con la mirada, se mostraban más fríos y calculadores.

Incluso parecía escanearlo con aquellos fríos ojos de hielo, asegurándose de que nada estuviese mal con él como lo hacía cada año al regresar a Hogwarts. Harry se dijo que eso era, prácticamente, ridículo. Porque Malfoy lo odiaba ahora, lo odiaba desde que su padre había entrado a Azkaban, desde que le había hecho elegir entre él o su familia.

—No aquí, Ron—siseo Hermione, apartando la varita que Madame Malkin empezaba a ver con malos ojos.

—Le clavare un hechizo en el entrecejo si se atreve a decir una sola palabra—dijo Ron, mientras guardaba su varita con los ojos fijos en Draco. Harry se permitió respirar solo por un segundo, procurando mantenerse serio ante el Slytherin.

Narcissa inflo su pecho al salir detrás de los escaparates, su mano de dedos blancos se apoyo en los hombros de su hijo para susurrar algo en su oído, Draco asintió sin apartar la mirada de Harry que, por un momento, recordó al pequeño niño de 11 años encima del escabel que le había sonreído al preguntarle su nombre.

—Nos llevaremos estas—aseguro la mujer, Madame Malkin asintió y en silencio movió su varita para terminar y empacar el pedido. Narcissa lo tomo, lanzo una mirada agria hacia los Ron para luego arrastrarla hacia Hermione con asco y finalizar con Harry que apretó los puños conteniendo todo lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

Draco la siguió, con su expresión altiva evitando los ojos de Harry.

—¿Estás bien?—murmuro Hermione en su oído cuando ambos Malfoy's se hubieran marchado, Harry asintió.

—Aquí nos vimos por primera vez—no supo que lo menciono, pero Hermione pareció ablandarse con ello, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo. Madame Malkin les atendió enseguida, aun con todo esa tensión en el aire que había permanecido incluso después de que los Malfoy's se hubieran ido.

**30\. No él**

Harry lo supo enseguida cuando oyó la voz de Draco murmura burlonamente sobre lo que "no podía" hacer. Se arrimo más a las orejas extensibles, era incomodo ya estar los tres en la capa de invisibilidad, porque Ron tenía que agallarse para que sus pies no se vieran y abarcaba más espacio, mientras Hermione buscaba mantener su espacio personal Harry prestaba atención a cada apalabra que susurraba Draco.

—No le digas a nadie—advirtió con voz ronca—y habrá retribución. ¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia. Pasará a visitarte pronto, para asegurarse de que le estás dedicando toda la atención a este problema.

—No habrá necesidad—la voz temblorosa de Borgin aseguro, su rostro incluso parecía más pálido y demacrado, evitando mirar a Draco a los ojos.

Harry los vio charlar por unos segundos más, intuyendo de que se trataba todo aquello. Draco se aparto de la vitrina con los ojos entrecerrados, camino seguro hacia la salida y paso rosando la capa imperceptiblemente, Harry dejo perseguir una mirada anhelante hacia Draco.

"Es un Mortifago" aseguro su conciencia, aun así intento negar ese pensamiento para enviarlo a los más profundo de su mente "No, no él. No Draco"

**32\. Primera vez**

Harry tuvo que soportar las risitas de Pansy durante todo el viaje en el compartimiento de los Syltherin bajo la capa de invisibilidad, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por apartar las manos de Pansy que pasaban placidas a través del cabello rubio de Draco, Astoria la fulminaba por encima de la revista que leía y Zabini seguía hablando. Harry estaba olvidando que había estado buscando al ir allí a escondidas cuando escucho el tema de Voldemort. Zabini y Draco hablaban tan fluidamente de él que Harry apretó los puños sobre su pecho, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba.

—¿Y piensas que tú eres capaz de hacer algo por él?— preguntó Zabini, con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en Draco— ¿Con dieciséis años de edad y ni siquiera completamente calificado?'

—Yo solo he dicho, ¿No? Tal vez a él ni le importa si estoy calificado. Tal vez el trabajo que él quiere que haga no necesita que esté calificado— Draco apuntillo, Harry supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La convicción en la voz con la que hablaba el chico rubio aseguraba sus lealtades. Si Draco ya no era un Mortifago, con seguridad lo seria pronto.

La conversación termino cuando Hogwarts se vio al horizonte, Harry tuvo que apartarse cuando Goyle le pego en la frente con su maleta al moverla. Gimió, y Draco levanto la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Astoria llamo su atención y Pansy, sonriendo, giro bruscamente el rostro de Draco hacia ella en una clara burla a los intentos de Astoria. Una vez todas las túnicas estuvieron puestas en su lugar, Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini enfilaron hacia los pasillos del tren que ya se hallaban atiborrados de personas, Daphne los esperaba aferrada en una esquina con una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro cada vez que un estudiante pisaba sus zapatos.

Astoria salió enseguida rumbo al lugar que ocupaba su hermana, mientras Pansy esperaba a Draco.

—Adelántate tu—ofreció con educación, arreglando la pesada capa de viaje en sus hombros. Pansy asintió con el cabello negro rosándole las mejillas y siguió el camino de Astoria. Malfoy cerró con lentitud la puerta, con un suspiro cansado atascado en su pecho, cerro también las cortinas y con las manos apoyadas aun en el filo de la ventana gruño en un susurro rasposo—Sal de allí, Potter

Harry sintió su corazón saltar enfebrecido, con algo de vacilación dejo caer sus piernas desde el maletero deslizando su capa por los hombros.

—Draco— balbuceo permitiéndose decir su nombre, esperando que el chico se girara y le diera frente. Pero él no se giro, solo sus hombros tensos y su cabello rubio era lo que Harry podía ver.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —Gruño con fuerza—¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta antes que yo?—Harry sabía que era un reproche, y se pregunto si en verdad el rubio estaba auténticamente preocupado por él.

Draco alzo su rostro hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados, parecía cansado, el barullo en los pasillos se reducía y Harry sentía su corazón resonando en sus oídos como tambores.

—¿Qué clase de cosas estás haciendo por tu familia, Malfoy?—Harry dio un paso hacia el, Draco tenso más sus hombros en respuesta con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, el chico giro y por primera vez en meses Harry lo pudo ver a una distancia considerable. Confirmo los cambios que había intuido en Madame Malkin, era más alto, incluso parecía más maduro contrastando con Harry que aun seguía siendo un chico flacucho que habia logrado crecer unos preciados centímetros los últimos dos años.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?—pregunto con sequedad. Él se irguió en toda su altura y Harry se sintió, por primera vez frente a Draco, pequeño.

—Lo suficiente para saber en qué te estás metiendo—barbullo con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas le ardian por el enojo, la varita estaba en su mano derecha, lista para ser blandida, y la capa de invisibilidad a sus pies. Draco le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, con toda esa aprehensión y rabia bullendo en sus ojos grises.

—No debes meterte en esto, Potter—apunto su dedo a la cara de Harry, este barbullo sin disminuir su ceño o la convicción de sus palabras.

—Claro que puedo—avanzo otro paso, retando la paciencia del Syltherin. Draco, con su expresión aterradora y cuerpo tenso, pareció vacilar al tener a Harry tan cerca.

—Simplemente no te metas en mis asuntos ¡No te incumben!— Grito con ímpetu, Harry casi suelta un chillido cuando Draco le tomo del brazo con su mano aferrada con fuerza poco medida para acercarlo a él con brusquedad, su pechos chocaron manteniéndose tan cerca que dolía. Los ojos de Draco se removían nerviosos observando cada detalle en el rostro de Harry, a pesar de toda la irritación reflejada en su faz parecía estar fascinando con los pequeños cambios que este había tenido en verano.

—¡Si quiero lo hare!—grito sobre su rostro, fue como echarle leña al fuego porque Draco ofusco aun más sus ánimos y, poco a poco, pareció ponerse rojo.

—Oh… —murmuro con lentitud el Slytherin, reforzó la fuerza empleada en el brazo de Harry y los estampó contra la puerta con brusquedad. El chico de ojos esmeralda enredo por inercia sus brazos en el cuello de Draco, a pesar de todo su cuerpos no habían olvidado las costumbres—No lo harás, Harry. No si yo estoy aquí.

—Pruébame—susurro, apretando los mechones de cabello que Draco dejaba caer sobre su nuca. Harry logro ver una sonrisa burlona antes de sentir sus labios ser balanceados hacia atrás por algo cálido y húmedo que jugó con lentitud sobre su labio inferior. Hacia tanto que ambos no se besaban que Harry tuvo que aferrarse a Draco para no caer por culpa de sus piernas afectadas, Draco bajo sus manos hasta los jeans, sonriendo cínicamente dentro del beso, apretado cuando Harry jadeo por los dedos explorando por sobre la tela.

—Aun eres sensible allí—Draco se permitió susurrar sobre los labios húmedos. Harry gimió mientras asentía apresurado, pensando que el cabello rubio alborotado que escapaba provocador era sensual, o tal vez era su cabeza abarrotada de pensamientos obscenos. Había algo que estaba presionando contra su muslo, duro y caliente, jadeo cuando Draco resbalo por su barbilla repartiendo besos escurridizos en su piel. Intento apoyar sus dedos temblorosos en los hombros de Draco que soplo una de esas risitas burlonas que hacían hervir la piel de Harry en lugares que seguramente no eran correctos.

—Draco… —con una exhalación intento apartar la mano que se había colado hacia arriba, apretando las tetillas. Fue inútil porque su voz sonó demasiado tembloroso a causa de los escalofríos que seguían estremeciendo su columna y enviando pulsos hacia su ingle.

—No gimas así.

—No estoy… Oh, Dios ¡Draco!—se rindió, porque con Draco solo quedaba rendirse, se suponía que aquello era una batalla de voluntades, no de sexo. Apretó sus labios, con la boca repentinamente seca y dejo que Draco bajara sus pantalones para soplar la ropa interior mojada, sus venas palpitaban en su sien haciéndolo sentir abrumado. Draco jalo su ropa y apretó su miembro en una cálida cavidad, las manos delgadas buscaron la cabeza rubia para que llegara más profundo—Por favor…

Era como un suave vaivén, primero hacia adentro, con toda esa humedad mojando y pulsando placer en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esta vez sí gimió, gimió el nombre de Draco, gimió por él.

Harry estaba empezando a ver estrellas, con sus muslos apretando por encima de los hombros de Draco, cuyas manos juguetonas parecían querer ir un poco más allá, masajeando sus testículos con su palma, un dedo embardunado de saliva apretó, levemente, un lugar sensible entre sus glúteos que llevo una nueva oleada a su vientre.

—No te corras— Draco se oía ronco, con su voz varonil deslizándose con lujuria. Gimió ante la perdida, en vez de una boca húmeda su miembro fue apretado por una mano que retenía todo lo que Harry quería expulsar, y dolía, dolía mucho.

—Draco—ojos verdes, vidriosos, le observaron entrecerrados. Malfoy aceptaba que nunca había podido resistirse a los ojos brillantes que siempre parecían sonreír bajo las gafas. Harry no se había dado cuenta cuando termino solo en una camisa entre abierta, pero Draco seguía intacto, con su capa bien puesta y los pantalones en su lugar. Así que, como venganza, deslizo sus manos bajo la capa apretando en los lugares exactos donde Draco lograba exaltarse, supo que gano esa partida cuando las mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron y la mueca firmemente apretada en los labios de Draco parecían querer dejar escapar un ronco jadeo enfebrecido.

La camisa se quedo en su lugar cubriendo celosamente el brazo izquierdo. Los pantalones fueron otra cosa.

—Mierda, no toques… no allí—era una ironía, porque Draco había estado haciendo lo mismo que Harry hacia unos minutos. Apretando por encima de los pantalones, algo duro y caliente.

—¿Por qué no?—Harry estaba desnudo, expuesto y con una erección goteante a medio terminar, allí, sentado en el piso y aferrado a los pantalones con esa mirada distraída que podía hacer grandes cosas en Draco. Éste admitiría que aquello había sido parte de sus sueños menos inocentes desde hacía algún tiempo, pero saberlo y _verlo_ resultaban dos cosas completamente distintas.

Draco descendió, un suspiro cansado apretó la boca de Harry, ese beso fue muy distinto a los otro, no tuvo nada de agresión ni tampoco desencadeno un refriega por el dominio, fue pausado y cálido, como una despedida. Pero Harry no quería que eso fuese una despedida, amaba a Draco, lo amaba con todo lo que podía dar, lo amaba gritárselo a todo el mundo aunque los pusiera a ambos en peligro. Y sabía que Draco le correspondía.

Empezaron de nuevo, con suavidad, caricias que dejaban huellas en la piel, con besos que rozaban sus almas. Los dedos húmedos volvieron a dar el paso entre los glúteos, Harry apretó sus manos en los hombros anchos sintiéndose relajado cuando un dedo entro y presiono hacia adentro entre las paredes cálidas, luego fue otro dedo, dando vueltas en tijeras, luego otro que le hizo sentir ansioso.

Sucedió con demasiada naturalidad, Draco se desabrocho el pantalón con las manos temblorosas pero Harry no dudo en ofrecerse, en aferrar sus manos en el rostro de Draco y grabar sus expresiones en su memoria, justo cuando estaba entrado en él, dejando rastros de húmedos a través de los muslos.

En verdad, había sido algo sencillo, y al mismo tiempo, indudablemente maravilloso, puesto que ambos pertenecían uno al otro desde el principio, como si encajaran perfectamente el uno en el otro, hechos a la medida. Y sin siquiera planearlo, con una suave estocada deslizando entre las entrañas de Harry, ambos estaban llorando.

—Nunca me dejes por favor, por favor— hipo Harry. Draco apretó su labio, moviendo las caderas de forma errática mientras el sudor y las lágrimas bajaban por su barbilla, con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

—Lo siento tanto—una mano pálida se aferro a las caderas dos tonos más oscuras, un par de ojos verdes vidriosos le miraron con fijeza mientras un beso seco era dejado en la frente de Harry, apartando los mechones de cabello negro empapados de sudor—Perdóname, por favor. Ya no podre estar contigo.

Fue la primera vez, y la ultima también.

**33\. Hydra**

—Compañero, te has perdido todo el discurso de Dumbledore ¿Dónde estabas?

Harry negó hacia Ron, que aun seguía preguntado que había estado haciendo. Hermione envió una mirada meticulosa hacia el cuello de Harry que elevo su mano a tiempo para cubrir el chupetón color rosado.

—Solo me retrase— resolvió, no pudo evitar repasar la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no estaba.

Ron estaba a punto de seguir preguntando, luciendo curioso del porque Harry parecía repentinamente decepcionado pero Hermione aferro su mano a su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que está un poco cansando.

**34\. Meneses**

Harry miro fijamente el mapa del Merodeador mientras Neville revoloteaba por la habitación, los ronquidos de Ron resonaban desde su cama. El pequeño punto que marcaba a Draco dio con un pasadizo en el mapa, camino lentamente un piso arriba y enfilo por un pasillo mientras Harry parpadeaba.

El punto desapareció frente a una pared

Harry juro por última vez que no iba a seguir a Draco a la sala de los Menesteres al guardar el mapa en su mesilla.

—Acérquense —sonrió Slughorn, alentando a todos a aproximarse a la poción que burbujeaba agradablemente. Harry la había visto en la tienda de bromas de Fred y George—¿A que huele?

Mientras Hermione recitaba los olores que podía identificar, Harry repitió en su mente por lo bajo los olores picantes que llegaban a la nariz.

"Perfume caro, olor a túnicas nuevas y polvo de una habitación en desuso" y todo, lamentablemente, apuntaba a Draco.

Draco fue invitado a pasar, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, murmuraba, con voz suave:

—Shampoo, vainilla y túnicas.

Fue un comentario sin mucho impacto, pero el hecho de que Draco siempre había murmurado "Hueles a Vainilla" sobre su oído cuando creía que nadie escuchaba, fue el algo que hizo latir el corazón de Harry.

Efectivamente, los ojos de Draco no tardaron en buscar los suyos para luego apartarlos con remordimiento.

**36\. Cerradura**

—... no permitiré más errores, Draco, porque si usted es expulsado.—Harry apretó su oído a la puerta, sin una pizca de remordimiento por estar escuchado a escondidas.

—¿No tuve nada que ver en esto, bien?—gruño Malfoy, Harry intento no exaltarse cuando escucho la voz más cerca de lo normal.

—Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque eran ambos torpes y tontos. Usted ya es sospechoso de haber participado en ello.

—¿Quién sospecha?— dijo Malfoy furiosamente.—¿Por la última vez, no lo hice bien? ¡Aquella muchacha debe tener a un enemigo del cual no sabe, ¡No me mires así! ¡Sé lo que haces, no soy estúpido, pero esto no funcionará ¡Puedo asegurártelo!

Hubo una pausa

—Ah ... Tu tía Bellatrix ha estado enseñándote Oclumancia, ya veo.

Harry se pregunto qué clase de pensamientos Draco tenía que ocultar de Snape, miro hacia el techo y pensó en irse, había tenido suficiente. Draco era un Mortifago, lo sabía, pero quería negarlo porque el simple hecho era demasiado pesado para su corazón.

**37\. Seguir**

Draco viro hacia atrás sintiendo el peculiar sentimiento de que alguien le estaba siguiendo, paro en medio de las escaleras con los ojos color mercurio barriendo el pasillo de abajo. Harry intento hacer el menor ruido bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando Draco frunció el ceño y reanudo la marcha Harry se asomo entre la penumbra del pasillo, apretó los labios y espero al que el sonido de las pisadas abandonaran el lugar.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió el camino de Draco, que giro una esquina. Harry intento seguirlo sin hacer ruido con sus zapatos, cuando Draco desapareció de su visión se dio por vencido.

Suspiro, la capa se deslizo hasta sus codos y se asomo hacia la curvatura del pasillo sin ver ningún rastro de cabello rubio.

—No deberías seguirme—Harry apretó los labios con fuerza cuando sintió la voz rozarle la oreja. Claro, se dijo, no había invisibilidad que valiera si Draco era un experto en atraparlo—Creo que dejamos en claro que no nos veríamos.

—No recuerdo eso—gruño.

—Solo deja de seguirme, no hay nada que te interese.

Harry bufo, apretó su mano contra su propio hombro recordando el día en que había hecho prometer a Draco que nunca le daría la espalda. ¿De que había servido el que lo prometiera si, de todos modos, ambos romperían sus promesas?

—Supongo que no.

**38\. Marca**

Harry nunca había visto la marca tenebrosa más oscura, o más cruda que el día en que la vio en el brazo de Draco, bajo el negro de la noche en la torre de astronomía, petrificado, viendo como el hombre que amaba huía.

Dumbledore no resulto muerto, pero dos amantes se transformaron en enemigos.

**39\. Traición **

—¡Cobarde!— Harry dejo salir todos esos gritos que presionaban contra su garganta, pero no estaban dirigidos a Snape, si no a Draco que con sus ojos desmesurados lo observaba, jadeaba y un rastro de arrepentimiento parecía manchar su rostro. Harry sabía que no gozaba de dar vuelta atrás, todos errores, la promesas rotas, las lagrimas y el sufrimiento. Era algo que nadie podía dar el gusto de borrar. Y Draco también lo sabía, era por ello que sus ojos parecían disculparse con Harry.

—¡Corre, Draco!— Severus elevo su voz hacia Draco, el chico dudo mirando hacia los ojos color esmeralda que lo acusaban. Los ladridos de Fang sonaban en la lejanía de las llamas—¡Vete!

Harry respiraba irregular, pero la sensación de ahogo en su pecho no le impidió apuntar su varita hacia Draco cuando este dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y huyo. Era más fácil huir a enfrentar a la persona que amaba.

Era más fácil para todos.

—¡Te odio! ¡Malfoy, Te odio!

El maléfico logro rozarle pero después de cinco zancadas consecutivas dejo de escuchar los gritos de Harry.

**40\. Petirrojo**

Dumbledore apretó su mano recuperada en el hombro flacucho. Harry, apoyando en una columna de la torre del reloj, se exalto. Miro hacia la cara envejecida de Dumbledore que le sonrió con afabilidad hacia el chico de rostro cansado y ojeras de noche en vela.

—Pareces… preocupado—la voz era trémula, Harry giro el rostro sin una pizca de interés.

—Se equivoco, señor. Se equivoco sobre Snape ¿No es así? Él… intento matarlo y ayudo a Dra…a Malfoy.

Dumbledore tatareo.

—Sí, es cierto. Él lo intento—el hombre apretó sus manos contra la barba, con una sonrisita en su rostro—Pero fallo, como fallo el joven Malfoy, curioso ¿No? Dos Mortifagos, plenamente fieles, que han fallado en un solo propósito… matarme.

—¿Que insinúa?—la voz de Harry titirito, sus brillantes se alzaron suplicado que, aunque ya hubiera perdido las esperanzas para con Draco, Dumbledore encontrara una forma de devolvérselas.

—Hay más personas de nuestro lado de lo que crees, mi muchacho— los ojos azules brillaron, felices. Harry creyó ver la respuesta en sus ojos—Pronto todo habrá pasado, entre tanto creo que mañana será un buen momento para que vayas a casa ¿No crees?

Harry asintió, siéndose aliviado en algún punto.

¿Draco era un espía?

**41\. Je t'aime**

Las pesadillas con Voldemort habían disminuido poco a poco al pasar los días, no era tan intensas, pero esa noche Harry sintió un frio familiar arremolinarse sobre todo su cuerpo, los susurros lejanos de los mortifagos caminando por los pasillos entre la oscuridad de una mansión sombría parpadeaba bajo sus pupilas.

—_Nos ha traicionado… con ese mocoso…Potter._

—_Un espía…_

—_Ha traicionado al Lord… el Lord va a matarlo._

—_Morirá, Narcissa. ¡Morirá!_

—_¡Suéltame! ¡Bellatrix, por favor!_

El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy, desencajado, apareció en su campo de visión, ella parecía desesperada con su eterno rostro inescrutable consumido por la angustia. Harry vio a Nagini serpentear alrededor, mientras Bellatrix apretaba más el agarre alrededor de su hermana. Las risas estridentes de los Mortifagos resonaban en sus odios, había un dolor subiendo por su columna mientras Voldemort canalizaba, lentamente, toda su ira en el vínculo entre sus mentes.

"**Quiero que veas esto, Potter" **el suave parsel sisea entrecortado, pero Harry logro identificar la voz del Lord susurrando entre dientes.

—_Es un traidor, se lo merece. _

—_Es solo un niño, por favor ¡Por favor! ¡Draco!_

Grandes puertas de madera chirriaron al abrirse, los Carrow's murmuraban entretenidos alrededor de un cuerpo inconsciente tirado en medio de la habitación, el sucio cabello rubio le delato enseguida. Draco Malfoy estaba tirado allí, respirando irregular con sus ojos abiertos, incapaz de moverse con la pulcra camisa blanca resaltando la sangre que corría a través de su torso, una suave cortada en su brazo resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

—_Sucio traidor, ¿Creíste que podrías simplemente salirte con la tuya? ¡Niño inútil!_

Una varita se balanceo en los dedos pálidos, Harry la vio apuntar lentamente hacia Draco, que jadeaba desesperado contra el piso sucio, los gritos de Narcissa rasgaban el aire.

—_¡Crucio!_

—¡NO!— se levanto con el pulso latiéndole en la sien, su cabello estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor, jadeando apretó las sabanas mientras miraba hacia la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor con ojos aterrorizados.

Draco si era un espía, tras la leve alegría que eso causaba en sí mismo, el escandaloso hecho de que el mismo Draco había sido descubierto resalto como el rojo de la sangre manchando el piso en la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa?—gimió Neville, su rostro somnoliento se asomo desde su cama. Ron fue el siguiente en despertar por completo encendiendo una péquela luz parpadeante con su varita.

—¿Otra pesadilla?—bostezo Ron.

—No era solo una pesadilla, no era una simple pesadilla. Lo estaban torturando, ¡Le estaban torturando!—gimió, un dolor estaba removiendo sus entrañas, pero esta vez no era algo físico, lo sentía tan profundo que Harry sabía que era su corazón, cayendo, pedazo por pedazo.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?—espeto Ron.

—¡Draco!—Harry aparto las sabanas con urgencia, no se molesto en buscar calzado, corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación sabiendo que cada minuto valía. Si Draco había sido descubierto le quedaba poco tiempo para que Voldemort dejara el Cruciatus atrás y le matara definitivamente, si lograba decirle a Dumbledore, si lo lograba, tal vez se salvaría.

—¿Malfoy?—la voz de Ron sonó desconcertada.

—¡Sí! ¡Draco, MI Draco!

**42\. Solo tú**

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Aun hay tiempo! ¡Draco esta…!

La puerta del despacho de abrió con estrepito, pero aun así, al anciano director inclinado sobre la chimenea no pareció alterarse, bajo sus pies, con un pie en la chimenea y el otro en el despacho Severus Snape cargaba un cadáver entre sus brazos.

Hermione jadeo, apretando su rostro contra el pecho de Ron, el pelirrojo la abrazo mientras sus ojos azules parecían no parpadear fijos en el chico rubio que Severus dejo sobre la alfombra.

—No… —Nadie pregunto porque Harry lloraba, o porque sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas frente a Malfoy que, ensangrentado y pálido, no parecía tener signos de vida.—No, no, no ¡Draco!

—El Lord tenia sospechas de un espía, organizo un ataque involucrando a todos aquellos de los que sospechaba… era una trampa y Draco cayó en ella—apunto sus ojos negros hacia Harry, el chico parecía no escucharle, porque estaba aferrado con desesperación el cuerpo inerte del Slytherin contra su pecho. Harry solo gimió con las lágrimas cruzando su rostro desencajado.

—Apenas Draco lo supo, intento comunicármelo—explico Dumbledore, con voz sombría—Lo descubrieron.

—Apenas pude arrancarlo de las garras del Lord—Snape parecía estar a punto de caer desmayado, había claros signos de lucha en su rostro, su labio partido palpitaba y un pedazo de su tunica dejaba entrever una herida en su pecho—Lo torturaron antes de...—dudo, no había mucha diferencia el decirlo si el cadáver yacía junto a Harry y era el mismo quien lloraba sobre el—Antes de matarlo. Solo estaba intentando protegerte.

—¿Malfoy era un espía?—tartamudeo Ron.

—Desde siempre.

Harry apretó su rostro contra la fría mejilla, los ojos de Draco aun estaban abiertos. Los sollozos rasgaban el aire, una mano apretó la de Draco, Harry la atrajo hasta sus labios mientras rememoraba las promesas, los besos, el leve tacto de unos dedos cálidos sobre su mejilla.

—Eres un estúpido— hipó— Solo tenias que romper una promesa más, tonto, idiota… —había lagrimas cayendo sobre el rostro blanco, una por una. Ni Dumbledore, ni Ron, ni nadie en es habitación pudo apartar a Harry de Draco hasta que cayó dormido.

"_No tú... tu no morirás, nunca"_

**43\. Lagrimas**

Nadie sabía exactamente porque había un entierro en pleno Hogwarts. Pero los rumores corrían más rápido que el agua y, lentamente, los susurros diciendo "Draco Malfoy" alteraban a la multitud, unos decían "Héroe" otros "Traidor". Y así como los rumores iban y venían, el ataúd fue enterrado, lentamente, dejándose en el olvido hasta la eternidad.

Muchos se acercaron, otros se mantuvieron al margen, pero la figura que siempre estuvo allí fue un muchacho que todos reconocían, flacucho, de lentes empapados de lágrimas y un brazalete de plata colgando de su muñeca, más allá, tras los dedos cortos, un ramillete de flores blancas se deslizaban hacia la tumba.

—La muerte no es tan mala—aseguro Dumbledore, con palabras sabias—Es solo un suspiro, chico. Solo un descanso.

—Harry—los murmullos de Hermione le llamaron por encima de su hombro, se giro, con los ojos vacios y un color poco saludable en las mejillas. Ella parecía acongojada.—Va a llover, es mejor que entremos.

—Solo, déjame aquí, unos minutos más.

—Te esperaremos en la sala común—Ron balbuceo, Harry asintió sin mucho ánimo y volvió su rostro a la lapida negra como el carbón.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Mi ángel guardian_

**44\. ****Extrañarte**

Cuando Dumbledore menciono que no habría necesidad de que Harry se marchara con los Dursley, Harry no reacciono. Cuando Hermione le dijo que ella y Ron también se quedarían, ni siquiera balbuceo la más mínima palabra. Remus fue el primero en preocuparse, después Hermione, Snape (sorpresivamente) fue el siguiente.

—Ese chico morirá, Albus. Si no es inanición será de otra cosa peor—grazno con voz ronca—No lo he visto comer desde que Draco murió, un día más, solo un día más y juro que caerá sobre algún acantilado todo lo accidentalmente que un mocoso depresivo puede.

—No hay mucho que puede hacer por él justo ahora, la guerra se lleva cosas preciadas, Severus. Nadie podría saberlo mejor que tu—apunto—No es la primera ni la última persona que perderá durante la guerra.

Severus gruño.

—Habla con él, eres la única persona a la que escucha.

Dumbledore amplió su pecho en un gran suspiro, asintió solemnemente.

**45\. Expresión**

—Con que aquí estas—la voz afable del director hizo voltear a Harry desde su cómoda posición en el pilar de la torre del reloj, le miro con los ojos vacios y giro de nuevo hacia el cristal donde se reflejaban las gigantes manecillas moviéndose con lentitud. Los paso de director se oyeron más cerca, hasta llegar a él—Pareces un poco taciturno, ¿Un caramelo, muchacho?

—No me apetece—negó con voz plana.

—Según se—tatareo el anciano, viendo como el verano hacia maravillas con la puesta de sol sobre los arboles tupidos del bosque prohibido.—No te apetece mucho la comida últimamente.

—No se preocupe.—Harry murmuro, un suave susurro que parecía lúgubre—No ingiero menos de lo que a veces los Dursley me proveían, no es mucha diferencia de aquí o allá, si es lo que le preocupa.

Dumbledore dejo escapar una lánguida risita que, en vez de felicidad, parecía llorar.

—Ya veo, ya veo—apremio con voz senil— No hay mucho de lo que pueda hablar contigo, a menos que sea del pasado.

Harry apretó los labios, sus ojos tras las gafas de montura redonda se distrajeron en la puesta de sol, como si ese fuese lo único que le impidiera el llorar.

—¿Desde cuando Draco fue un espía?—murmuro con voz acongojada.

Dumbledore suspiro antes de hablar con su respiración regulada pareciendo pesada.

—Desde el principio—admitió.—No estaba muy bien informado sobre el tipo de relación que en realidad sostenían ambos, pero el joven Malfoy y yo sabíamos que debía ganarse la confianza del Lord, y también alejarte a ti del peligro. Le pedí, en cuanto fuera posible, que mantuviera el menor contacto contigo. Creo que fue el culpable de muchos malentendidos.

—Ya veo—Harry elevo los hombros, como si buscara protegerse a sí mismo de los recuerdos. Draco simplemente había mantenido todo en pie, las promesas y sus convicciones, había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por él, cualquier cosa, incluso su vida. ¿Qué le había dado él a cambio? Le había dicho cobarde, se lo había gritado en la cara con toda la rabia que pudo reunir en su voz.

Después de un silencio prolongado, la pesada voz de Dumbledore volvió a sonar.

—Harry, mi muchacho. ¿Has oído alguna vez la expresión "Rompe un reloj"? —Harry negó, Dumbledore asintió con compresión—Claro, por supuesto, no la utilizan mucho. Porque es, más que todo, un simple mito, después de todo un giratiempos solo da la opción de retrasar algunos meses nada más—Harry frunció el ceño, Dumbledore supo que había llamado su atención— Dicen que, si rompes un giratiempos con la debida fuerza y la convicción de querer reparar un error, podrás "rehacer" tu vida sin problemas sin importar cuánto tiempo tuvieras que retroceder.

—¿Y es cierto?

—Oh, claro que sí. Muchas personas lo han hecho, el Ministerio sabe que hay algunos errores que no se puede corregir así que… ya sabes lo que paso—las manos ancianas hicieron un gesto nervioso, Harry vio como los ojos azules chispeaban con algo muy parecido a la tristeza—Pero hay un precio, Harry. Perderás tus recuerdos, podrás repetir todos los errores que cometiste antes de romper el reloj y no los recordaras hasta el día en el los vuelvas a cometerlos de nuevo. Es un gran poder, el tiempo, tan hermoso, pero, peligroso. Muchos se han perdido en los recuerdos y otros se han vuelto locos por un futuro que nunca ven llegar… es tu decisión, mi muchacho.

—No tengo un giratiempos—aseguro con voz lánguida, sus ojos verdes si vida giraron hacia el director, que sonrió con tonos de burla en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Oh, hacer memoria sería bueno para usted. Alguien tan joven no puede olvidar cosas como esta—susurro, un gran suspiro se escapo renuente de su larga barba y con los ancianos ojos azules fijos en el atardecer que ya moría, se despidió—Mis huesos están viejos, creo que necesito una buena cama y descansar.

—Profesor—Harry le llamo justo cuando pasaba las escaleras, los afables ojos de anciano le miraron con amabilidad—¿Usted lo ha intentado? ¿Lo del giratiempos?

—Oh, sí—exclamo, Harry volvía a ver ese pequeño destello de sufrimiento y tristeza en él—Lo hice, mi muchacho. Pero me temo que a la persona que quería salvar no quería ser salvada de los errores cometidos, por lo menos ahora está viva, pero… me temo, que bajo el precio de otras vidas. Me retiro, chico, es hora de bajar.

—Que tenga buenas noches—susurro Harry, los ojos verdes perdidos en la lejanía.

—Igualmente—canturreo la voz de Dumbledore desde el pasillo.

**46\. Arena**

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—Hermione apretó los labios con claros signos de nerviosismo en su porte.

—Por supuesto—Harry nunca se había visto tan decidido en su vida, si fallaba, por lo menos lo habría intentado. Y si algo pasaba, aunque sea retrasaban el más mínimo minuto, Harry tendría esperanzas. Ron pareció estar a punto de lloriquear sentado sobre una silla desvencijada en la biblioteca—Si no lo intento, nunca sabré si es posible.

Los ojos verdes brillaban, brillaban como nunca. Hermione olvido por un momento todas las advertencias en los libros viejos de portadas antiguas que, a cada párrafo repetían la frase "No jugar con el tiempo". Ella suspiro, con todo el nerviosismo que se mostraba en su rostro siendo consumido por la rectitud.

—Viejo—murmuraba Ron— No quiero volver a pasar todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta acá, ¿Recuerdas las arañas de segundo año? ¡No quiero volver a pasar por eso!

—Calla, Ron—gruño Hermione—No lo recordaras.

—¡Pero si que lo veré!

La chica gruño entre dientes.—Hazlo.—espeto hacia Harry.—Si no lo haces nunca lo sabrás ¿Recuerdas? No aquí, ve a otro lugar, no quiero verlo…

Harry apretó el giratiempos sobre su mano izquierda, Ron refunfuñaba y Hermione, ella simplemente supo desde el principio que ese giratiempos había nacido con otro propósito en la vida más que llevarla a clases a tiempo.

**47\. Time**

El vidrio que separaba la arena del exterior parecía brillar sobre sus dedos, Harry elevo la mirada por encima de los engranajes de la torre del reloj, el corazón le latía sobre el pecho como un caballo inquieto.

No debía dudar, ni por un segundo.

Inhalo con fuerza, recordando la mirada furibunda de un niño de once años y cabello rubio en su primer año en Hogwarts, recordó los besos en la habitación en desuso, el pequeño cosquilleo de los dedos de Draco bajo su camisa, su voz ronca susurrando contra su oído.

—Solo quiero que vuelvas, solo quiero tenerte de nuevo. Draco, solo quiero que me vuelvas a prometer todo de nuevo, y esta vez, esta vez no dejarte morir—Los dedos presionaron entre sí, el vidrio brillaba con un tenue reflejo de la luz de afuera, agrietándose, poco a poco, una lagrima cayó sobre la grieta que cedía a cada segundo, con el leve chasquido, solo eso, el material cedió impulsando los retazos de vidrio roto incrustados en su mano, la sangre se mezclo lentamente con las arenas brillantes y las lagrimas que descendieron hasta sus pies.—Solo quiero verte una vez más.

Repentinamente los engranajes gigantes del gran reloj pararon, una gota de sangre descendió desde sus manos empapadas de carmín, con lentitud ondulo y se dejo caer. Ella nunca toco el suelo, regreso a su sitio, así como en cámara lenta los engranajes volvieron a funcionar, en reversa.

A partir de aquello, Harry no estuvo consciente de nada más.

**48\. De vuelta**

Era navidad, de esas fechas en las que Harry se sentía solo, porque era solo uno de los pocos que prefería quedarse en Hogwarts que en su casa, donde los desagradables Dursley's le encerrarían durante la cena de navidad y le mendigarían solo algunos pedazos de pastel.

El pequeño niño suspiro sobre su mano, solo tenía once años y no era entretenido estar en el borde de las escaleras todo el día. Se preguntaba si Hermione o Ron estarían pasándola bien en sus casas.

La nieve esa época había enterrado todo, hacia adelante, en las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts, Harry solo veía nieve y algunos alumnos de coloridas bufandas que se habían quedado para navidad como él.

—Pareces aburrido—el tono de voz arrastrada le hizo levantar la vista, un chico de piel pálida y rostro afilado le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos color mercurio. Harry frunció el ceño arrugando la nariz.

—Eres un mentiroso—gruño, se puso de pie ondeando la bufanda roja de Gryffindor, el chico de ojos grises soltó una risita divertida—¡Dijiste que vendrías en dos días, Draco!

Draco no pudo retener las carcajadas cuando Harry se echó sobre él, con sus delgados brazos de un niño más pequeño de su edad anudando su cuello, un extraño gesto que siempre había estado allí.

—No te rías—barbullo Harry—Pensé que estaría otros dos días más aburrido sin nada que hacer ¡Hermione me ha enviado lechuzas porque me la pase todas las vacaciones así, me ha regañado!

—Oh, ¿Te hacía falta, Potty?—los ojos demasiado suspicaces para un niño de once años sonrieron con burla. Harry bufo.

—Solo cállate.

Draco apretó su mano contra los hombros delgados, acercando más él pequeño chico de la cicatriz mientras caminaban por el pasillo lleno de algunos alumnos repletos de ropa de invierno.

.—¿Recibiste mi regalo?.—pregunto el rubio, buscando con la mirada sobre el cuerpo delgado de su amigo.

—Sip—Harry mostro la pulsera de plata que recientemente había sido ocultada por su sueter—Se me hace familiar ¿Dónde la compraste?

Draco dudo.

—Era de mi madre.

Mientras Harry protestaba por haber llevado una pieza femenina durante todas las vacaciones, Draco se dio el lujo de reír. Como solo un niño de once años podría burlarse de los reclamos de un amigo.

—Eres un insoportable— barbullaría Harry.

—Yo también te adoro, cariño—Draco respondería, con una vocecita burlona.

* * *

**Nota:**

El numero 32 fue un poco difícil y solo quise sacar algunas lagrimas en el 43, si no lo logre, estará bien, por lo menos al fin publique algo no tan color de rosa. ¡Terminado! Nunca pensé decirlo, son la una de la madrugada, pero lo termine, justo el día 20, el día de la entrega, yo y mis "siempre ando en la raya". xD Aun así lo re-subire Beteado a penas mi Beta responda :)

Gracias a todos esos que leyeron y, dieron Follow o dejaron Review ¡Los adoro!

* * *

**Repuesta a anónimo:**

**Ariadna** **( **¡Hola! Hay muy pocas que les gusta el Bottom!Harry pero es una alegría encontrar a alguien más, sinceramente yo lo prefiero así. Me alegra haberte convencido solo con la reseña, gracias por leer, besos y aquí la segunda parte** )**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Besos!

_Y déjenme un review_


End file.
